For The Love Of A Daughter
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The next one after Unbroken. The Avengers capture Loki but why didn't he try to kill Hermione when he had the chance?


Okay so when this ends...you're going to be like. "Noooo!" ...I will write another one later...make it a small series...I just wanted to write more of the Unbroken and play with an idea. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy

Own Nothing.

Sequel to Unbroken.

* * *

They had a huge battle with Loki, he had attacked New York with a force and everyone was brought in to fight, including Hermione. A few weeks back she had an episode that shocked S.H.I.E.L.D. because they didn't know anything about her past.

But there they were fighting against Loki when Hermione was beside Captain America when he was hit. Loki stopped and stared at her and the fighting seemed to slow around them, his stares made her nervous. He seemed distracted, she had enough time to whisper a spell and catch him before he realized what was going on. Thor caught his brother in his arms as he fell and Hermione turned back to Steve. "Are you okay?" She asked him, placing his head on her legs, propping him up.

He smiled sweetly at her and brushed a hair from her face. "I'm doing just fine, it takes a second for me to heal."

She smiled in returned as Iron Man landed next to them, they helped Steve up at Thor carried Loki to the base. Tony lift Steve up and flew off leaving Hermione to apparate back. Her heart started beating normally as she appeared in her room at the base, she took a deep breath and stepped into the bathroom. The team had Loki to question now; she would have a few minutes to clean herself off before she was needed. She didn't bother with a shower, she would get one later. She be-spelled the grime off and fixed her hair. She went to her closet and changed clothes and reapplied deodorant before leaving her room.

She checked on Steve in the infirmary, smiling softly at him as the nurses bandage him up. "I told them I'm fine, but they wont listen." He told her as she stood beside him.

"It's their job. Just sit still." She whispered as another nurse came to check on her. "I'm fine, I already took care of it." She pulled out a potion from her purse that she always kept with her and drank it before putting the empty vial back into her purse. "Are you well enough to go see what the others are doing?"

He nodded and he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the infirmary and into the conference room. The team was centered on the table and watched the television that showed Fury and Loki in the interview room. "Anything yet?" Steve asked, still holding Hermione's hand.

Thor shook his head, eyes on the screen. "My brother has not said a word."

Hermione let go of Steve's hand so she could scoot to sit on top of the table, her eyes on Thor. "Thor do you feel betrayed?"

He turned to her, staring in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"In mythology it is known that Loki is part Ice Giant, it was to keep the balance, but he obviously never knew here, Odin kept the secret from him, he found out by accident, so he felt betrayed by his father, he wanted to prove himself to his father to prove that he was much of Odinson's as you are." Hermione stated, watching Thor tense up.

"What do you know of my brother?" Thor asked, fully facing her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Thor these are all assumptions based on his actions."

"Then you should not air them in front of others." He growled, glaring at her. Within seconds, Steve was in front of her, blocking Thor from her view. "Captain, you cannot protect the witch forever."

"Enough, the two of you. Theses are innocent questions." Hermione pulled Steve back so she could look at Thor. "All I'm asking Thor is, do you feel betrayed by your father as well, you didn't know what your brother was, so Odin kept the secret from you to, probably so you wouldn't treat him differently. But can you honestly say you don't see where Loki's anger is coming from?" She hopped off the table and stared up into his eyes. "I understand, I had been ostracized by children my own for many years until I found those who accepted me, do you think Loki has found them?"

She stepped back and sat next to Steve, holding his hand again, squeezing it as they watched the screen. "Why didn't you attack Dr. Granger, our cameras show that you had a clear shot, but you did not take it?" They heard fury ask Loki and it brought up a good point to the others.

"Why didn't he?" Hermione asked quietly, but everyone heard her.

"That is a matter between me and her." Loki whispered, the first time his spoken during the whole investigation.

Hermione stood up and stormed out of the room, the others were confused but then she appeared on screen, she walked in on the interrogation. "Why? We are enemies, we fight on different teams." She stared at him; she never realized how they had the same color eyes. She blinked and chose to ignore Fury's order to leave the room; she sat down across from Loki instead. "You shot down Captain America and you could've shot me down as well, I was easy pickings."

"You shouldn't let your feelings show for the Captain, others might use that against you." Loki warned staring at her is face almost looking like that of a father scolding a child. Hermione shook the thought away. "My brother is the same with his scientist."

"Speaking of your brother, do you not think that he doesn't feel betrayed like you do?" She asked arms crossed over her chest. "Your father kept your true origin a secret from both of you, not just you. The difference is that Thor probably thinks his brother doesn't trust him anymore. He feels betrayed by you."

"I could say the same about him." Loki's cool voice dripped.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes narrow. "No, Thor tried to save you, he saw what you really were and he wanted to accept you, he would've given the chance. But you didn't let him, you were so angered by the loss of your father's proudness in you."

"What are family if not flesh in blood?" Loki almost shouted at her.

"Love." She whispered. "Family without flesh and blood is love, if you love someone, or a group of people enough, enough to do anything right by them, to love them when they are ugly, to love them when they are at their highest or lowest, that is a family. I wish for you to know it one day." She stood up; she would not let him see the tears forming to fall.

"Is that how you feel about the Captain?" Loki asked, watching her as Fury held the door open.

She turned to face him, still feeling strong. "That is how I feel about humanity, about this team, about a father I was never allowed to know, sadly even you. If you cannot love, even your enemies then we are people just living to die alone." She left the room, Steve waiting on the other side holding her as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Hermione was running on the in door track, she had started running to break down her anger. She was angry at Thor from being threatened by her, she was angry because she had let herself show anger towards Loki, and she was angry at Loki for making her upset.

She glanced to her side to see Steve Rogers running along with her. "Captain."

"Doctor." He smiled as they ran in synch; they continued to run for several miles before stopping for a break. "Your father, you told Loki that you weren't allowed to know about him?"

She nodded as she sipped from her water bottle. "My mom married my step-dad when I was five, and she never talked about my real dad. She kept saying it wasn't the right time. There was nothing about him. I couldn't find anything about him and I searched for years. She died before she would tell me, I still don't know anything. Only thing was that it was a one night stand."

"Things are different from when I was living back in the 40's. If we found out our girls were expecting, we married them." He stated proudly.

"So I wont be expecting to see little Steve Roger's great grandchildren running around will I?" She raised an eyebrow. He blushed and shook his head, mumbling under his breath. "What was that Steve?"

"I said I've never had sex before." His blushed deepened.

Hermione was shocked, deep down, she knew that the possibly of scrawny Steven Rogers didn't get many girls and even when he became a Captain, his life was to fast pace. "How about we get cleaned up and I take you on my tour of New York and you can show me where everything was when you were…here?"

"I would like that." He smiled.

* * *

Hermione watched Loki on the computer screen, she had bound his powers, he was basically mortal, as much as Thor was when he was first sent to Earth. She took notes every so often as he moved around the small room they had given him to stay in. He was allowed to exercise once a day for an hour and read books, usually ones she brought for him to read.

She watched as he looked up at the camera and waved. She fought the urge to wave back, not wanting to feel like an idiot. But she watched him closely every day, she observed his habits, some of the things she noticed that she did as well and it bugged her.

The way he ran his fingers through his hair, the way he read each book, handling them, as they were small children. The way they both bit the inside of their cheeks when they were fighting back what they really wanted to say.

People had told her for years that she looked like her mother, but her mother had mentioned a few times that she looked like her father, they way she got a glint in her eyes, the way she spoke about things. She figured that her mother knew her father for a while before they conceived her, before he left.

"I need to take blood." She later found herself telling Fury. "We could learn something from his blood." She shrugged, it wat true.

Fury stared at her with his one eye and thought it over. "Let one of the nurses do it, he takes to much enjoyment of you being in the room with him."

Hermione nodded, she was hoping he would say that. "Yes sure. I'll get one of them on it right now." She left the room before he could say anything. She would just get a blood sample and it would end her insane thoughts.

* * *

Hermione and Steve were walking around New York, enjoying their day off a week later. They went and saw Lion King on Broadway and got New York subs and went to art museums and she took him out to see the Statue of Liberty. They were sitting down for dinner when Steve spoke. "So I had an interesting talk with Loki yesterday."

She looked up confused, she knew Steve had talked to Loki; she hadn't had a chance to look at the video footage to find out what they talked about. "Why? What did he say?"

"It wasn't so much of what he said, it was what he was asking about." Steve stated as they sat at a diner, in a booth in the back corner. The waitress came and took their drink orders. "He was asking about you."

"Me?" Hermione asked, confused as the waitress brought their drinks and took their food orders. "What about me?"

"He wanted to know what my intentions towards you were." Steve stated taking a sip out of his tea.

"Your intentions?" Hermione spoke. "Like dating?"

He shrugged. "I told him that I treated you with respect and that we were happy and it wasn't any of his business."

Hermione nodded. "It isn't."

"That's not all." Steve sighed. "He wanted to know when I planned on asking for your hand and if we're thinking of children."

Hermione blushed as she scratched the back of her neck. She hadn't been thinking about children. "Are you thinking about children?"

Steve shrugged. "I would like to have some one day, do you want children?"

"I…" Hermione stopped at their food came. "I hadn't thought about it, we've only been actually dating for a few months, after my incident and Fury is only now just approving." She took a sip of her water to give herself time. "We haven't even had sex yet."

"Maybe we should." He stated with a deep red blush. "Tony says that we should be doing it by now and he was shocked to find that we haven't."

Hermione thought it over and sighed. "If you're okay with it. But we are not having sex for the first time just because everyone wants us to." She picked up a fry. "And why does Loki care how many children we plan to have, he isn't my…." She really didn't want to say the word out loud.

"He isn't your father." Steve stated for her as he took a bite out of his burger. Hermione stared at him for a moment before nodding. She in turn started to eat her food. They eat in mostly silence, only talking to keep it from being awkward. They finished and sat there as the waitress brought the check. Steve paid it because Hermione paid for the Lion King. They stood up and walked out and walked down the street back to base. "I think we should though." He shrugged. "I think it's a good time as any to start."

She looked up at him. "Start having children or sex Steve?"

"Sex." He blushed saying the word.

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the headquarters. "Okay."

* * *

A few days later Hermione sat in front of the computer, staring at the blood test results and sulked. She knew that she wouldn't like the answer if she searched for it. She knew that she would be confused even more and didn't know what to do now. She glanced at the clock and sighed. Right now the team was in the conference room and Fury was interrogating Loki again. Now was as good time as ever. She didn't want to show what she found but she needed answers.

She printed out the paper and wrote the message on the side and took it with her. She walked past the guards and opened up the integration room. Fury looked up at her and glared with his one eye. "This better be good Dr. Granger."

"Well I'm not to sure about that." She replied as she handed the results to Loki. "Is this true?"

He took the paper and glanced over it, reading the message. He laid the paper on the table, faced down, his hand holding it down. "That is correct."

Hermione felt like shouting, she felt like crying, she felt like beating the crap out of Loki and she felt like jumping of the statue of Liberty. "I am not calling Thor Uncle." Was the only thing she said, arms crossed as she kicked the chair out and sat across from him. "Got that. And does Odin even know?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Does my father, Odin-all-father know that I sired a child with a mortal woman over twenty years ago?" He shook his head. "I've watched you over the years, you don't like practical jokes and that is a bit odd, as I am the Trickster God and you are my daughter, but I've seen what you can do when you are angered. You led a teacher in a forest to be raped and beaten by centaurs."

"She was hurting the students." She argues back.

"When another woman transformed herself into a bug, you captured her and tried to suffocate her."

"I bloody hate that woman, she spread lies about my friends, the whole world thought bad about Harry when he did nothing wrong."

"You set a professor's cloak on fire." Loki smirked.

"I didn't know he was whispering the counter curse, but it stopped the other professor from killing Harry." Hermione stated. "I will admit when you point it out, I do have similarities between you."

"That's why I wouldn't kill you when I had a chance." Loki stated. "I will not kill my own child."

She snorted and looked at him for a moment. "That was very fatherly of you grilling Steve like that."

"I wanted to make sure the man courting my daughter is the right man." Loki stated.

Hermione smiled and stood up. "He is." She nodded to Fury and left the room for them to finish.

She was walking back to her room when she saw Steve at her doorway. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He smiled. "So you're Loki's daughter?"

"Blood doesn't lie." She shrugged as they stood there.

"Thor was shocked, he kept on about you were his niece." Steve chuckled.

"I'm not calling him uncle Thor, maybe the children can." She thought about it. "I'm sure he probably wouldn't age."

"Children? Our children?" He asked, pulling her closer to him. "I think he would enjoy that."

* * *

Hermione was walking by one of the rooms and she heard Steve, Tony and Thor talking. "You need to ask her old man before you give her that." Tony stated

"You think I should?" Steve asked and Hermione was curious as she leaned against the outside wall, listening.

"It is custom to ask a maiden's parents for her hand before you ask her in this realm. In others you offer cattle. This seem more sensible for this time."

Tony snorted. "Yea because Hermione has need for cattle. She's a witch, she could conjure one up."

Steve sighed. "What if Loki doesn't approve. I love Hermione, but what if he doesn't approve of us?"

"Kid, I'm going to let you on a little secret. Hermione most likely doesn't care what Loki thinks; she'd probably beat you over the head for even thinking of asking him for his approval. But her father is the Trickster God, I'd say, to be safe, ask him first." Tony stated.

"Tony is right, ask Loki, he seems fond of Hermione, and even though she has only know him to be her father for a short time, she seems to be fond him as well. But she cares deeply for you." Thor replied.

"Okay." Steve stated. "I'm going to ask Loki for Hermione's hand."

"Good luck with that." Tony snorted.

Hermione smiled as she walked down the hall, even if her father didn't approve, she would still marry Steve, they had been together for almost six months and she couldn't imagine her life without him now.

* * *

END.

I know... you are probably like..."You suck"...I will write more later, this was just play with the idea of Loki as Hermione's father and how it affects her relationship with Steve. I will do another one, but it might not be for a while. Just let me know what you think.

Kit


End file.
